New page, New life
by Myeongsun.95
Summary: SasuSaku fanfiction: The events of this story take place after Sasuke returned from his journey of redemption. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.
1. Reunion

"It's no good, my Genjutsu Reversal has no effect on this special kind of chakra circulating in his body" Sakura said hopelessly while trying to heal the unconscious man.

"Don't get so depressed. Whoever did it this genjutsu is unknown to us, it has to be the work of someone with extraordinary skill, someone with exceptional visual jutsu powers" Kakashi said touching his chin with his hand. Everyone around was syrprised ti hear this; who is this person withexceptional visual jutsu powers? No one guessed besides that one girl who was eager to see him.It's Sakura, she immediately knew who that person is. Sakura gave Kakashi an "are we thinking of the same person" look to which Kakashi clacked his fingers saying "Good observation Sakura".

Sakura's face turned red and almost exploded, she waved her hands to Kakashi "I..I didn't say a thing".

Nobody understood what was going on even Naruto who said " Sakura you didn't say what?". He must've regreted asking that question after the painful punch she gave him. She didn't need to get more embarassed.

"We may not be able to see anything but the one with both sharingan and rinnegan just might" Kakashi paused for a while checking everyone's reaction then resumed " Yeah yeah I'm calling Sasuke back... Sai can I ask you to do it!"

It has been ten hours since Sakura left the hospital and headed back home. She couldn't either sleep nor do anything else. She was counting hours "When is he arriving?" She whispered to herself.

It's has been two years since he left for his journey of redemption, two year since he promised her to comeback, andtwo year since she felt more in love. Sakura didn't expect a lot from a guy who lived in the darkness for a long time but she only wanted to see him. She was lost look thinking about how their reunion would be, and because it's different this time she was too excited. A noise coming from the door interrupted her thoughts, she ran to downstairs to see who it was. Even though who it is she became even more excited. She was running like a kid when she heard a familiar voice "Sakura! I'm home".

Author's note:

Thank you so much for reading my first ever SasuSaku fanfiction.

Please tell me what you think of it.

Next chapter will uploaded soon with GOD willing.


	2. New Sasuke

Sakura jumped in her man's arms and couldn't help but drop tears of joy " You are really back, I thought you wouldn't. I grew tired of waiting".

Sasuke put a little distance between them and caressed her arms while facing her "First thing we should agree upon, No more tears". His sweet words made Sakura cry even more "You didn't disappoint me, I waited for a reason".

Sasuke hugged her tightly and smiled widely as he felt her warmth.

"You must be hungry! I prepared some food" Sakura said caressing his hair.

"I'm starving" Sasuke answered following Sakura to the kitchen. He helped her setting the table and they both sat and started eating.

"It feels forever since I last felt at home. It has been sixteen years since I had a family dinner in this house. The last one was prepared by my mother, I was four back then" Sasuke said looking around his house's kitchen "You took a good care of it thank you".

"Hey this is nothing. I enjoyed it, I saw the twelve years old Sasuke in every corner of the house; that black outfit you wore in your battle with Garaa, you headband and our team photo that you put down before leaving" Sakura laughed for a while then carried on "I put it back by the way".

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at how beautifully Sakura has grown but she is still that talkative kind girl. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and said "is everything really okay? I mean, do you really forgive me for everything I've done to you?"

"Of course I do! What are you talking about. I truly understand what you've gone through. Even though you went crazy sometimes but it's okay you're back and you're super fine now"

"Then you'll still wait for me right?"

"What do you mean I'll still wait for you?"

"This visit is temporary... As you know Kakashi called me back for a reason then he assigned me for a mission that I need to go back for"

Sakura's smile faded away hearing his words. She caressed her chin with her both hands and said "So I still have to wait".

"Look Sakura I'm sorry I'm making it hard for you but it's really not going to take that long"

"It better does! For how long are you staying here?"

"A week"

"Okay then you're not leaving my side this whole week we're spending all the time together, no missions no work nothing at all"

Sasuke smiled at Sakura's words and left his seat going to hers then bride-carried her to the living room "Well I have a condition as well, No hospital, no missions nothing at all"

"You got it"

Author's note

I hope you like this chapter please don't forget to write your feedback in comments.

Thank you.


	3. Repayment

The sunlight spread in the living-room where a sleeping Sakura was laying on the couch and a wide awake sasuke watched her peaceful sleep. Sasuke never expected such a day will come. He never thought that he'll live with Sakura under one same roof, he gave her a really hard time that's why he never expected her to forgive him. Seeing how lovely his life is getting, Sasuke promised himself to keep Sakura happy and repay her for all the pain he had put her through.

Sasuke went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast before Sakura wakes up. It is absolutely every girl's dream to wake up and find Mr. muscle in her kitchen preparing her breakfast. Sakura couldn't not fangirl over this splendid view.

"I never knew this journey will make you grow hotter" Sakura said admiringly.

"And I never knew being a medic will make you such a sleepy head" Sasuke teased "Breakfast is ready".

"Woah! No wonder you're your own man you can do all sorts of things" Sakura praised "Let me taste it first so I don't waste the flattery"

Sasuke was sure enjoying Sakura's company but there seems to be something bothering him. Anyone could see him distracted from time to time. He is worried about something but he is just clueless about how to come clean.

"Sakura!"

"Yes?"

"I feel that I'm failing before even starting this!" Sasuke said as he took a sip from his coffee

"This? What is this?"

"I made a promise to myself that no matter how hard it is going to be I'm making you happy, but you know I'm not the kind of person who knows how to do that. I am afraid I'll be ruining this"

Sakura couldn't help but smile sweetly at his silliness. He sure is trying his best but like he said he's not the kind of person who would make somenone happy.

"You really don't know how to love, do you!" Sakura caressed his hand "Sasuke! The fact that you are around is more than enough, you really don't need to make an effort".

"But this isn't something I can call repayment"

"Would the old Sasuke open his cherished house for me to live in and tell to wait for him to come back?"

Sasuke admitted that she is right he even didn't believe he became a better person but still he felt he has to do something. He broke her heart for more than eight years, he tried to kill her twice, he pushed her away when she tried to save him from the darkness. How can all of this be repaid only by his company.

"I don't know if this is considered a gift or not but..."

"But?"

"Can you help me have a family?"

Hearing these words Sakura chocked, she didn't believe he has just said that. She thought "Maybe he meant something else. Maybe he meant that I need to help him find the perfect woman for him or he maybe he already had a woman in mind and he wants me to be their match maker. No way this is trye, then why would he ask me to wait for him in his own house" A series of thoughts circulated in Sakura's head but she couldn't be sure what did he exactly mean. Sakura shook her head, rubbed her pinky hair then pointed at him.

"A family? Like... you and me... Together? and have ...I mean... have kids?" Sakura muttered as she was scared she may get the wrong idea.

"Yeah! What else could this mean idiot!" Sasuke confirmed.


	4. Tying the knot

"Someone is glowing!" Temari said as she hit Sakura's shoulder "did you have a boyfriend?"

"I've always had a boyfriend" Sakura said looking deeply in love.

"Okay! What have I missed?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke came back last night ... Uhm and we spent the night together--" Sakura said before being interrupted by Temari.

"Should I get you a pregnancy test?" Temari teased.

"No! Stop! That's so nasty. Nothing like that happened".

"So what are you guys planning? Are you getting married?"

"Yes! But after sometime. He's been away for so long that's why we need to catch up... Uhm well let me say preparing our future house will help us get closer"

"Woah Sakura! You finally can be happy... I'm more glad than you are, you've been through enough".

"Thank you Sasuke you did what you were needed for". Kakashi said praising his former student "even Sakura was not able of identifying the kind of genjutsu that was used against this man... Oh! Speaking of Sakura, have you met her?"

"Yeah! Did you forget that she's living in my house!"

"Ahaa! Totally forgot"

"Oh! And Kakashi, you need to find a replacement for her at the hospital. I'm taking her with me during this journey" Sasuke alerted as he was taking his way to the exit.

"Finally! Good for you Sakura, you can finally be happy" kakashi said in a delighted tone.

Author's note

I hope you like this chapter please don't forget to write your feedback in comments.

Thank you.


End file.
